MANTAN
by stardee25
Summary: Saya bukan pemilik Kuroko no basuke ataupun Naruto. Cover buatan saya muahaha #sombong. Mantan Cast : Seijuro Akashi x Sakura Haruno Summary: Ingatkan Sakura untuk tidak pernah menyebut kata tabu itu : MANTAN. OOC, AU, Typo, alur pasaran, and humor garing (?) Warning! Kalo ga suka gak usah baca!


Saya bukan pemilik Kuroko no basuke ataupun Naruto.

Mantan

Cast : Seijuro Akashi x Sakura Haruno

 **Summary:**

 **Ingatkan Sakura untuk tidak pernah menyebut kata tabu itu : MANTAN. OOC, AU, Typo, alur pasaran, and humor garing (?)**

 **Warning! Kalo ga suka gak usah baca!**

 ***bold utk keterangan dan kata-kata imajiner (tidak diucapkan tapi tersampaikan).**

-Happy Reading-

Pagi itu pagi yang damai di Rakuzan High School. Lapangan basket seperti biasa sudah ramai dengan adanya anggota klub basket yang sedang latihan. Seorang siswi berambut pink itu sedang celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Mencari Akashi, Haruno-san?" Tanya salah satu anggota tim basket.

Sakura Haruno, siswi yang sedang mencari seseorang itu mengangguk.

"Eh, sepertinya dia tadi ke toilet," ucap anggota yang lain.

Sakura mengangguk dan keluar dari lapangan.

"Ishh, Sei-kun kemana sih?" Gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Sang pelaku menunjukkan rambut merahnya dengan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura.

"Mencariku?" Ucapnya jahil.

"Lepaskan, Sei-kun. Nanti ada yang lihat," balas Sakura.

"Biar saja, seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kita kok. Mana mungkin mereka akan protes," ucap Seijuro enteng.

Sakura mencubit tangan Seijuro. Seijuro meringis dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Seijuro sambil merangkul pacarnya itu.

"Etto, aku harus membeli peralatan untuk festival musim panas nanti. Dan sepertinya waktu untuk membelinya bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihanmu, jadi apa aku boleh pergi sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

Seijuro memikirkannya sejenak. Masa ia tega membiarkan pacarnya belanja banyak barang seorang diri?

"Hmm, kau boleh pergi sendiri. Tapi aku akan menyusulmu dengan mobilku supaya kau tidak repot membawa barang-barang," ucap Seijuro.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Sei-kun," ucap Sakura lalu mengecup pipi Seijuro.

"Apa saja untukmu," balas Seijuro lalu balas mengecup pipi Sakura.

Yahh pagi yang damai. Sangat damai sampai-sampai para siswa yang melihat adegan sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa mengelus dada karena kejonesan mereka. Ada yang nangis di pojokan karena terharu ada juga yang nangis karena mau protes tapi takut dengan kesadisan keduanya.

Oh Anda belum tahu sifat mereka berdua ya? Seperti yang kalian tahu Seijuro memiliki dua kepribadian. Begitu pula Sakura. Jika sosok yang lain Akashi itu bermata berbeda dan berponi pendek, maka sosok yang lain Sakura hanya berbeda gaya poni saja.

Sakura sudah bisa mengendalikan kepribadian yang satu lagi sehingga kepribadian yang itu jarang sekali keluar akhir-akhir ini. Kalau Seijuro masih sering mengeluarkan kepribadian sadisnya, tapi tidak di depan Sakura. Ajaibnya kedua kepribadian Seijuro itu sama-sama sangat menyukai Sakura.

Mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu di WinterCup. Saat itu Sakura belum menjadi manajer tim Rakuzan. Sakura hanya nyeletuk tentang kelebihan dan kekurangan musuh dan tim sekolah, eh siapa sangka Seijuro langsung memaksanya menjadi manajer. Padahal kenapa Sakura bisa membongkar kekurangan pemain unggulan tim musuh itu karena pemain unggulan itu adalah MANTANNYA.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha pemain andalan Konoha itu adalah MANTANNYA. Wajar kalau Sakura tahu betul kekurangannya kan?

Tapi justru karena itulah Sakura dan Seijuro bisa bersatu. Waktu yang mereka jalani bersama itu membuat hati mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya Seijuro yang memaksa Sakura menjadi pacarnya, Sakura menerimanya karena memang dia menyukai Seijuro juga.

Pasangan merah ini sangat terkenal di Rakuzan. Bukan hanya karena kemesraan mereka saja, tapi kesadisan keduanya itu lho.. bikin merinding. Kalo Seijuro udah masuk mode sadis diikuti Sakura yang menjadi 'monster', tamatlah sudah yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Mereka juga pasangan yang sangat cocok. Selain dari kepribadian, Seijuro yang pemain basket dan Sakura yang pengurus UKS membuat mereka selalu dijadikan 'relationship goals'.

 **Hari Sabtu, pukul sepuluh pagi di sebuah toko alat seni.**

Sakura yang sudah berpenampilan cantik supaya ehem-menarik perhatian-ehem- pacarnya itu mulai mencari barang-barang yang tertera di catatannya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam ia mengambil barang, ia mengalami kesulitan dalam mengambil gulungan kertas krep di rak atas. Sebuah tangan kekar mengambil gulungan yang ia incar.

"Hisashiburi ne, Saki," ucap orang itu sambil menunjukkan seringaian yang mampu membuat perempuan meleleh itu. Ia memberikan gulungan kertas krep pada Sakura.

Sakura mengutuk di dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus bertemu orang ini? Kenapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki harus dia yang bertemu dengannya saat ini? KENAPA?!!

"Oh, hisashiburi, Uchiha-san, arigatou," balas Sakura dengan fake smile nya. Nurani Sakura berkata : " **SIALAN KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL LAGI, SHANAROO!!"**

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan berambut emo itu melirik troli belanja Sakura.

"Oh, sepertinya kau sedang butuh bantuan ya?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Maaf, aku tidak butuh bantuan. Lagipula sebentar lagi urusanku selesai, jadi kyaa—" Sakura tersandung roda troli saat menghindari Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya.

"Masih ceroboh seperti biasa ya? Kau tidak berubah, Saki," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura segera berdiri tegak dan menajamkan pandangan pada Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku tidak berubah hm? Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku selesai, mari tidak bertemu lagi, U-chi-ha-san," ucap Sakura dingin.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati saat melihat Seijuro sedang duduk di dekat kasir sambil menutup matanya. Apakah Seijuro tertidur? Kalau tidur berarti ia selamat dari bahaya kan?

Sakura dengan ragu menepuk bahu Seijuro. Seijuro membuka matanya dan menunjukkan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna.

'Shimatta!!!!' inner Sakura ketakutan. Seijuro pasti sedang marah.

"Sei-kun, aku sudah selesai belanja. A-ayo kita pulang," ucap Sakura gugup, kalau saja kepribadiannya yang satu lagi berada di posisinya, ia tak akan ketakutan seperti ini.

"Hm, ayo," ucap Seijuro sambil membawa barang-barang Sakura ke bagasi mobil.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Apa kau membeli gunting?" Tanya Seijuro horor.

Mereka berdua berada di apartemen Seijuro sekarang. Seijuro yang 'memaksa' Sakura untuk mampir dulu ke tempatnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si kepala ayam itu?" Tanya Seijuro sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Oke aku akan jujur, Sei-kun. Alasan kenapa aku sangat hapal kekuatan dan kelemahannya waktu di WinterCup plus kenapa kejadian yang siang tadi terjadi itu karena si kepala ayam itu mantanku," jelas Sakura.

" **Apa**?" Oke sebenarnya Seijuro tidak benar-benar mengatakan itu. Tapi Sakura merasa kalau Seijuro benar-benar mengatakan itu.

"Hmm, begitukah. Tapi kenapa kalian berpelukan seperti itu. Apa kau kangen hm?" Sindir Seijuro dengan tatapan dingin.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Seijuro dan duduk di pangkuannya. Sakura memegang tangan Seijuro yang masih memainkan gunting.

" **Bunuh aku,** " Sakura menatapnya intens.

"Kalau benar aku mengkhianatimu,"

" **Bunuh aku** ," tangan lainnya menyentuh pipi Seijuro.

"Kalau benar aku lebih memilihnya,"

" **Bunuh aku** ," Seijuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Tapi aku lebih baik mati daripada kembali padanya," Seijuro menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Tangan kekar itu bergerak untuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Jari lentik itu meremas surai merah tanda untuk membawanya jauh ke dunia fantasi.

 **Traang**! Gunting itu terjatuh setelah Sakura melepasnya.

Suara gunting itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mungkin meteor jatuh pun mereka akan tetap melanjutkannya.

 **Owari**

Yess! Fic ke-2 ku selesai! Kenapa aku buat AkaSaku? Karena aku suka! AkaSaku itu jarang banget, jadi aku buat aja. Maafkeun kalau kurang memuaskan.

 **Omake**

Seijuro memainkan ponsel pacarnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghardik orang-orang yang mengganggu pacarnya.

Sambil menunggu Sakura yang sedang mandi, Seijuro membuka akun Instagram milik Sakura.

 ** _Uchiha_Sasuke_**

 ** _Sepertinya aku meminta maaf sekalipun kau tidak akan memaafkanku ya? Tapi apa aku boleh sesekali menghubungimu? Yah hanya untuk bernostalgia._**

Seijuro memandang pesan singkat itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

 ** _HaruSaku02_**

 ** _Boleh kok! Tapi kau harus lewat akun ini @akaseijuro02_**

 ** _-dibajak emperor-_**

Seijuro tertawa licik melihat pesan yang ia kirim pada Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengeringkan rambut. Ia memakai kaos dan celana training milik Seijuro.

"Ada apa Sei-kun? Kau sepertinya senang sekali," tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak kok. Ayo kita tidur, besok kita sekolah kan," ucap Seijuro sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal di sampingnya. Sakura berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuro. Seijuro mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya senang kau bersamaku malam ini,"

"Kau ini. Ayo kita tidur, oyasumi," ucap Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya.


End file.
